Stand By You
by TheFlameWitch
Summary: Kai is your average 15 year old boy... With depression. One day, he meets a boy that will change his life in a very good way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own beyblade or any of it's characters. Enjoy!

"Kai, time to get up!"

A young 15 year old boy rolled over in bed, giving a yawn and stretching his body. He stood up from his bed walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he saw the dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep he had gotten the night before. Turning away from the mirror, he started the shower and got in.

After getting out of the shower, he got dressed, took his medication, and went downstairs to see his grandfather sitting in the dining room, and one of the maids cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Mary" Said Kai as he took his seat in the dining room.

"Good morning to you too, Kai" Said Mary as she flipped over the eggs.

Kai looked up to see his grandfather reading the newspaper, his grandfather felt someone staring at him and looked over his paper to see Kai staring at him. He smiled at his grandson and Kai gave a smile back.

"Good morning, Kai" Said his grandfather as he went back to reading his paper.

"Good morning, grandfather" Said Kai as Mary placed their breakfast on the table. He said his thank you and started eating his breakfast, when his grandfather looked up at him.

"Kai, did you take your medication?" Asked his grandfather

"Yes, just a little while ago."

After they had finished their breakfast, Kai had grabbed his backpack and put on his shoes. He opened and just before leaving he said goodbye to his grandfather and Mary. Walking down to school, he didn't that one boy would change his life in very good way.

Well, I'm back to writing stories again! Yay! But this time something are going to be a little different.

Number one: I will updating one story per week, that means I came back will be updated next week and this story, the week after.

Number two: In this story, Voltaire is a nice guy and a good grandfather. He is and will not be evil.

Number three: In this story, Kai has depression. This story is from my own experience with depression.

You may like this story, you may not like this. But NO flaming, or I will burn you with dranzer's flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai had gotten to school 20 minutes before the first bell rang. He walked through the doors of the school, only to see his teacher standing in front his locker. He raised an eyebrow as the teacher walked up to him.

"Ah Kai, I was just looking for you." Said the teacher as she started walking away.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Asked Kai as he followed the teacher down to the halls.

"The principle wanted to see you. We have a new student joining your class today and we wanted you to show him around." Said the teacher as she stopped in front of the principle's office.

She opened the door and lead Kai inside the room as he saw the principle and what he assumed to by the new kid. The principle stood up as the teacher and Kai walked in the room.

"Good morning Kai, I'm sure Mrs. Anna told you what you will be doing today." Said Mr. John as he walked around his desk.

Kai nodded, looking at the new kid. He was wearing the school uniform, and had long blue hair tied back into a ponytail. Mr. John motioned for the kid to stand up and Kai looked into his chocolate colored eyes.

"Kai, this is Tyson Granger. He will be in you English class." Said Mr. John as around the desk again and sat in his chair.

Tyson stepped forward and bowed. "I hope I won't be any trouble to you." He stood straight and looked at Kai.

"I hope so." Said Kai as he crossed his arms.

"Well, you boys better be getting to your first class of the day." Said Mr. John.

Kai, once again, nodded and he and Tyson walked out of the room and down the hall.

"So Kai, was it. I'm sorry." Said Tyson as he looked down at the ground.

"For what?" Asked Kai as they turned a corner.

"Because I feel like I'm being a bother to you." Said Tyson as he looked up from the ground to see Kai staring at him.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Said Kai as he turned back around and kept walking.

Tyson ran and caught up with him. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that we've only known each other for about ten minutes, so why would you be a bother to me?" Asked Kai as he saw the classroom in his sights.

"Well, I just thought that since everyone either disliked me or hated me. That you would be just like them." Said Tyson as he saw Kai suddenly stop.

He then felt Kai push him into one of the lockers, he looked into Kai's eyes and saw anger and rage flowing through his eyes.

"If you think that I'm like one of them, then you're sadly mistaken. I do not hate you, nor do I dislike you. Get that though your thick head, Granger." Said Kai as he let go of Tyson and kept walking back to the classroom, only stopping to turn around and look at Tyson.

"Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there." Said Kai as he turned back around and went right back to walking.

Tyson's eyes lit up and ran after Kai, once again, catching up to him.

Once they had gotten to class, they had found there seats, Tyson ,of course, sitting next to Kai. Tyson had introduced himself to the class, and everything was the same, only that there was now a new kid in the class. Once the bell rang, all the students, except, Kai and Tyson, rushed out of the room to go to lunch. Leaving Tyson and Kai the only ones in the room, once they had gotten their stuff. They walked down to lunch, Tyson looked around the hall as they walked to lunch.

"Hey Kai, where do you come before you moved here?" Asked Tyson as he walked next to Kai.

"Russia. You?" Said Kai as walked into the cafeteria.

"Japan. Wow, this place is packed." Said Tyson, seeing hundreds of kids sitting at tables, talking with friends.

Kai and Tyson had gotten their lunch and were now eating outside. Kai eating slowly, and Tyson eating like he hadn't eaten a day in his life.

"Slow down, would you."

"Sorry, Kai" Said Tyson as he started eating slowly.

After they had finished eating lunch, they walked back into the school and before going to their different classes. Tyson grabbed the back of Kai's shirt and stopped walking. Kai turned around and saw Tyson's smiling face.

"Are we friends?"

Kai looked down at the ground and thought for a moment, and then looked back up at Tyson.

"Yeah, friends."

Then they started walking their separate way to their classes.

* * *

Wow, long page. And only 800 words and my hands hurt. So , I know what you're thinking. 'Why is Tyson so shy?'

Here's why: When I started making the story, I didn't want Kai to be to Kai, and Tyson to be to Tyson. Meaning that I didn't want Kai to be too cold and heartless, and I didn't Tyson to be too happy – go- lucky and have everyone like him and want to be friends with him. I need to have Tyson just a little shy, but too shy, and to have Kai not be so cold and heartless, but instead him to be little more happy and smile a little more.

So, next chapter is going to show you Kai's depression. I've working really for that chapter, so I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai rolled over in bed, hearing the alarm clock ringing. He turned it off and rolled back to his place on the bed, his eyelids where heavy and even the thought of getting up for school made him more tired. He sat up in bed and felt a stinging pain on his wrist, he looked down and cuts on his wrists. He tried to remember what lead up to this, he stopped himself, not wanting to think about it right this moment. Kai got out of bed, he was going to school depression or not. He went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, seeing his blank crimson eyes. He turned on the water in the sink and started to wash the cuts and his face, once he was done; he walked back into the bedroom and started to get dressed for school. Grabbing two of pills of his medication, he walked downstairs. He took a seat in one the chairs in the dining room, seeing breakfast on the table and his grandfather not in his chair.

He looked up at Mary who was washing dishes. She looked from the dish she was washing, and smiled at him. He smiled back, feeling a little better from the smile he got.

"Where's grandfather?' Asked Kai as he started eating his breakfast.

"Still sleeping in his room, why?" Asked Mary she finished washing dishes and took a seat at one of the dining room seats.

"The depression's acting up again." Said Kai as he stopped eating breakfast.

"Oh no, are you okay?" Said Mary as she put her arm around his shoulders.

"No, I did it again." Said Kai as he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, showing the cuts on his wrist to her.

"Oh, let's get that cleaned and bandage up. Okay?" Asked Mary as she got up from her seat.

Kai nodded as he also got up from his seat and followed Mary to the downstairs bathroom and watched her get out the first aid kit, and started cleaning the cuts with alcohol and once that was done. She had bandaged the cuts. Letting go of his wrists, she stood up and walked out of the bathroom, Kai following behind her.

"You don't have to go to school if you don't want to." Said Mary as she took Kai's breakfast in the kitchen.

"No, it's okay. I'm starting to feel a little better." Said Kai as he took his medication and put on his shoes.

"All right then, have fun and be careful." Said Mary as she watched Kai leave the house.

Kai walked down to school, still feeling the effects of the depression. He just hoped Tyson wouldn't see him like this. Once he got to school, Kai saw Tyson looking around. Spotting Kai he started waving, smiling at him. Kai smiled a warm feeling taking over before feeling the darkness of the depression taking over him once, reminding that he felt like shit. He walked up to Tyson, bidding him a good morning before walking to his English class.

"Good Morning, Kai" Said Tyson, giving him a big smile.

"Good Morning, Tyson." Said Kai.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." Said Tyson as he walked in front of Kai and stopped, seeing his blank eyes and how his smile never reached his eyes.

"I'm fine, Tyson. Honest, let's go before the teacher gets mad at us for being late." Said Kai as he walked away from him.

Just then, he felt Tyson grab the back of his shirt and pull him into an empty classroom. He pulled away from Tyson, giving him glare.

"What the hell was that for, Granger?!" Yelled Kai as he looked ready to slap Tyson upside the head.

"Kai relax, I just noticed that you look more tried then you did yesterday, and your eyes are blank. Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Tyson as backed away from, with his hand up to his chest and waving.

"I'm fine Ty-"Kai stopped speaking as he watched Tyson give him a hug.

"Kai, you can tell me, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone." Said Tyson as he let Kai go.

"I won't tell you, you need to figure it out for yourself." Said Kai as turned around and left the classroom, leaving Tyson by himself.

Tyson pouted, Kai was closed off than he thought. He left the classroom and walked down the hallway, knowing that Kai was already in his seat. He got to class just before the bell rang and sat next to Kai. He stole glances at Kai, looking away when he thought Kai was looking at him.

'Okay, first of all. He looks tried and has blank eyes. What's different about him today?' Thought Tyson as he looked at Kai.

He started noticing that Kai had dark circles under his eyes and he looked ready to fall asleep. Tyson, once again, looked away when Kai glanced at him. He looked back at Kai when he looked down to take notes. He also noticed that Kai looked a little pale, not enough to be scared, but just enough to notice.

Once was over, they had headed to lunch. It was then Tyson noticed Kai swayed a little. It was only after they had gotten lunch, which he figured it out.

'Kai has depression!' Thought Tyson as he ate lunch but slower this time, as to not anger Kai.

When they had gotten out of lunch and had their last classes of the day. They had found an empty classroom and sat down; or in Kai's case leaned, in of the chairs.

"I figured it out." Said Tyson, proudly

"And?" Asked Kai.

"You have depression, don't you?" Said Tyson as he watched Kai's eyes widen and then close. Opening them again, he looked down at Tyson.

"Yes, you're right Tyson." Said Kai as sat down in one of the chairs.

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked if you were okay?" Asked Tyson

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because one: I barely know you. And Two: I didn't know if you would start telling everyone." Said Kai as he held up two fingers.

"Okay, I agree with that. But I'm not the type of person that would start telling people that." Said Tyson as he pulled down Kai's hand.

"But, there's something else." Said Kai as he looked down at the floor.

"What's that?" Asked Tyson.

Kai rolled up the sleeve on his arm and heard a gasp as he looked up and saw Tyson's shocked face.

"That's what." Said Kai as he felt Tyson run his fingers over the bandages.

"Why?" Said Tyson, tears welling up in his eyes.

"This is just part of the depression." Said Kai as he watched the tears roll down Tyson's cheeks.

Tyson put his lips on every one of Kai's bandages and kissed them, only stopping he got to the final bandage. He looked up to see Kai's blushing face.

"W-what was that for?!" Asked Kai, the red blush on his face getter redder.

"That was to remind you that I'm here if you need help." Said Tyson, giving a Kai a smile.

"Whatever." Said Kai as he turned his away, the red blush on his cheeks, now a dull pink.

"Anyways, let's go." Said Tyson as he held out his hand.

"Yeah, let's go." Said Kai as grabbed Tyson's hand.

Hand in hand, they walked out of school. Better friends then they were before.

* * *

OMG, just over one thousand word in this alone. Hoped you liked this chapter. Like and review, and NO FLAMEING or else I will let Dranzer burn you with her flames.


	4. Chapter 4

"Would I be able to come over to your house?"

Kai looked up from his lunch, looking at Tyson. It would be a nice idea, his grandfather had told to bring over friends if he wanted to. Looking back down at his lunch, Kai nodded his head.

"Yeah, you would. If you wanted to."

Kai heard a yeah come from Tyson and felt his arms wrap around him.

"Thanks, Kai. You're the best."

"I don't think I'm the best." Said Kai as he started blushing

"Yeah you are, you do great in all your classes, have me for a friend, and you help me when I need it. If you ask me, I think that's cool." Said Tyson as he gave Kai a thumbs up.

Kai's face got redder as he looked away, "Thanks, Tyson."

"No problem!"

Kai and Tyson finished their lunch just in time before the bell rang, they got up from their seat on the bench and walked to gym class.

"I hate gym." Said Tyson as they walked in the boy's room to change

"I don't mind it so much." Said Kai as he started to undress, Tyson looked over at him and saw scars lining his stomach.

 _'what caused those?'_ Thought Tyson as he watched Kai pulled the shirt over the scars. Tyson finished getting dressed and walked with Kai to the gymnasium. When they walked in, the rest of the students where lined up against the wall. They took their place against the wall just before the teacher walked in.

"Welcome class, I hope your ready for today!" Said the teacher as she walked to the middle of the gym.

"Today, we are going to do sit-ups." She said as the rest of the class groaned at having to do sit-ups.

"Now class don't groan. We'll start by picking your partners." The teacher said as the class picked their partners. Kai stayed next to Tyson, He looked at Kai, raising an eyebrow.

"Kai, aren't you going to pick a partner?"

"I already did."

"Who?"

"You."

Tyson had faint blush on his cheeks as he watch the teacher walk off to the sidelines.

"Alright, you may begin!"

Gym class had gone was well as it did, with Kai doing ten sit-ups, and Tyson doing 5 before giving up.

"Come on, Ty. At least 5 more, please."

"No, don't wanna."

"Not even for me."

Tyson sat up just a little bit, to see Kai pleading eyes. Tyson signed as he got ready to do the fifth sit-up.

"Fine, but your helping me with my math homework." Said Tyson as he did the last five sit-ups before laying against the cold hardwood floor.

"Fine, It did help you do those last five sit-ups."

"Kai."

"What?"

"Shut up."

Kai started laughing as he held out a hand, Tyson grabbed and pulled himself up as Kai tried to calm himself down.

"I-I'm S-Sorry." Said Kai as his laugh died down into small chuckles. Tyson rolled his as he started doing push-ups, he got one in before he fell to the floor. He heard Kai start laughing again as he got up from the floor, Kai took his place on the floor, still laughing.

"It wasn't that funny, okay!" Tyson yelled as a red blush appeared on his face. Kai calm down his laughing just enough to do ten push-ups.

"Yes, it was Tyson." Said Kai as he finished his last push-up. He got up from the floor and did few more exercises, Tyson doing poorly on them and Kai doing better than he did. The teacher blew the whistle, telling the class that they were done.

"I hurt." Said Tyson as he took off his gym clothes

"It didn't help with me laughing, did it?" Said Kai as he got finished putting his school uniform

"No, It didn't. Thank you!"

"I do what I can."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

Tyson and Kai walked out of the boy's room and to their next class.

"This is where I leave you." Said Kai as he walked in the opposite direction

"I know, goodbye Kai. I'll miss you." Said Tyson he walked away from Kai

"Whatever, drama queen."

"King, drama king. Get it right." Said Tyson as his voice floated down the hall.

Kai rolled his eyes, a smile coming on his face. That boy was just too much fun."

The day had gone on like normal, Kai and Tyson had passed each other in the hallway. Saying hi to each other as they walked to their next class. Once Kai's last class was over, he packed his stuff and walked to the school gate and saw Tyson standing there. Kai walked over to him giving him a smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They walked down the sidewalk, talking about what happened in their classes. They had gotten close to Kai's house when he heard Tyson gasp. Turning around, he saw Tyson looking the house.

"Yeah, that's my house." He said as they walked up to the gates

"That is not a house, that is a mansion." Said Tyson as he watched Kai enter a passcode and the gates opened. They walked up to the front door, Kai pulled a key from his bag and unlocked the door. They walked in side the house where Kai heard another gasp as he was taking off his shoes.

"Take off your shoe first before you step in here." Said Kai as he walked off into the living room. Finding his grandfather reading a book, he cleared his throat. His grandfather looked up, a smile on his face as he saw his grandson.

"Hello, how was school?" Ask Voltaire as he put down the book

"Fine, I wanted you to meet my, friend." Said Kai as looked over next to find Tyson not next to him, looking down the hall, he saw walking down the hall, spinning while he was doing so.

Kai rolled his eyes as he walked over to Tyson and grabbed the back of his shirt. Pulling him into the living room, he put Tyson front of his grandfather.

"Grandfather, this is Tyson. He's the friend I told you about." Said Kai as he saw Tyson wave at the man

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Tyson. I hope Kai's treating you well." Said Voltaire as he held out a hand

"Oh, he's been treating me very well. Thank you." Said Tyson as shook Voltaire's hand

Kai and Tyson took a seat on the living room couch, watching as Voltaire took off his reading glasses.

"So, how long have you been Kai's friend?"

"Just a few weeks now, sir."

"Ah, I see. Do you have the same classes as Kai?"

"No, sir."

"I see. Kai, could you make some tea for us?" Asked Voltaire as he watched Kai nod his head and walked off into the kitchen. Voltaire looked back over to Tyson.

"I want to thank you for being friends with my grandson."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm sure you know about his depression?"

Tyson nodded

"Kai has not had the greatest time making friends because of his depression. If anything, It made it harder. He felt that no one would accept him for the way he was. But then he met you, and let me tell you I have never seen my grandson so happy in my life. And I have you to thank for that."

"Oh, your welcome. It was nothing, I used to have no friends, thinking that everybody hated me. But after I met Kai, he showed that he didn't hate me. That he wanted to be my friend. I have Kai to thank for that."

"Hm, it seems that you both have some to thank each other for."

Kai came back into the room, carrying tray filled with tea and three slices of cake.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Tyson?" Asked Voltaire as he took a sip of his tea

"Yes, thank you."

After that, the night had gone wonderfully, filled laughter and homework. Tyson had finished putting on his shoes when asked Kai for his phone.

"Why?"

"Because, can I have it?"

Kai gave Tyson his cell phone and watched as Tyson did something to it and then gave it back to him. He picked up his bag.

"What did you do to my phone?"

"Oh, I just my number in there. Just in case if you have bout of depression, you can call me."

Kai smiled as he gave Tyson a hug. Pulling away, he opened the door.

"I will, I'll make sure."

And with that, Tyson left the house. Kai opened the gate for him as he walked away from the house. He slid down the door, smile lighting up his face.

"I think I just found my best friend for life."


	5. Chapter 5

Kai rolled over in bed, feeling his stomach turn. He looked up at the clock, seeing that the time was 12:30 pm.

'Thank god, it's Saturday.' Thought Kai as he closed his eyes once again.

But his stomach had other plans as Kai felt bile rise up in his throat. He lept out of bed and into the bathroom, where he empty out his stomach. Once he was done, Kai shakily stood up and washed out his mouth.

'Great, another day of depression.' Thought Kai as he walked back to the bed.

He felt his stomach turn once again as he picked up his phone. He dialed Tyson's phone number, hoping that he was home.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tyson, It's Kai."

"Hey Kai, what's up?"

"It's acting up again."

"Your depression, right?"

"Yeah, Can you come over?"

"Sure, buddy. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Ty." Said Kai as he hung up the phone

He laid back down in bed, laying a hand on his stomach as he felt it twist again. Oh, how he hated having depression. He closed his eyes and almost fell, opening his eyes when he heard a knock at his door. Getting up from bed, he walked downstairs and opened the door, seeing Tyson and his smiling face.

"Can I come in?" Asked Tyson, holding up a bag

Kai stepped aside as he let Tyson in the house and closed the door. Walking up the bedroom, Tyson put the bag full of stuff on the desk and sat next to Kai on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Tyson, grabbing Kai's hand

Kai laid back down again, smile as he felt Tyson grab his hand.

"Terrible, I keep throwing up and I urge to cut." Said Kai, putting an arm over his eyes

"Sorry to hear that." Said Tyson

"It's alright." Said Kai, trying not to puke

"But, I got something to help you feel better." Said Tyson as he got up from the bed and went to the bag.

Kai raised an eyebrow as he watched Tyson pull out a teddy bear. Walking back over to the bed, Tyson sat back down on the bed and gave Kai the bear.

"What's this for?" Asked Kai, taking the bear from Tyson

"It's for you, I had it since I was kid. I think you need it more than I do, and I start to feel like this again and you can't call me, you can use this." Said Tyson, smiling

Kai looked down at the bear, it was brown with a red ribbon around it's neck. Smiling, Kai looked up at Tyson.

"Thank you, Tyson."

"Your welcome, buddy."

Sorry guys for not updating, I had family troubles. But, there are all better now. NO FLAMING or else I will let Dranzer burn you with her flames.


	6. Chapter 6

Kai lent against the wall in his bedroom, trying hard to breath.

' _It's been a while since I had this_ ' Thought Kai as he tried to catch his breath

Kai looked over at his phone that laid on the bedside table, only if he could catch his breath long enough to call Tyson. Counting down the symptoms in his head, there was only one thing he could think of… He was having an anxiety attack. Getting enough strength to not fall to his knees, he walked over to the bed and sat down. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm himself down. Finding that it was not working, he picked up the phone and texted the one person that could help him.

After texting Tyson, he laid down on the bed and tried to think of calming thoughts, like Tyson coming over to Kai's house and seeing him like this, looking at him like he was a freak. Kai felt the anxiety get worse.

Hearing a knock at his door, Kai got up and walked out his room, only to see his grandfather's maid open the door and let Tyson inside the house. Going back to the bedroom, he closed the door and lent against it, not wanting Tyson to see him like this.

He heard footstep and then someone knocking on the door.

"Kai, I got your text. Are you okay?" He heard Tyson say through the door

Kai felt himself start to calm down at hearing Tyson's voice. Getting enough courage to see Tyson, he opened the bedroom door to see Tyson's worried face. Kai walked up to Tyson and latched himself onto Tyson's shirt. Breathing in Tyson's scent, he felt Tyson put his hands on his shoulders.

"Kai? Are you okay?" Said Tyson as he watched Kai trying to breath.

"Anxiety… Attack" Kai breathed out

Kai heard Tyson sigh and watched as Tyson moved him to the bed and sat down. Tyson knelt in front of Kai and put his hands on his knees.

"Kai, listen to me. I need you to take a few deep breaths for me, Okay?" Said Tyson as he heard Kai take deep breaths

"Good, now. I want you to close your eyes and focus on my voice, try and calm down, I'm right here for you." Said Tyson he rubbed Kai's knee.

Kai closed his eyes, listening to Tyson's voice. He felt Tyson sit next to him and wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"You'll be okay, now that I'm here for you. This can't kill you." Said Tyson, rubbing Kai's back

"I know, thank you Tyson." Said Kai as he felt himself start to calm down

"Good, now. Will you tell me why you had an anxiety attack." Asked Tyson as he pulled away from Kai

Kai grabbed onto Tyson's shirt and put his head on his chest.

"I had a nightmare that you thought that I was a freak and that I wasn't worth being your friend, and then you left." Said Kai, getting a tighter grasp on Tyson's shirt

"Kai, you should know by now that I will never leave you, not now, not ever. You're too important to me for me to lose you." Said Tyson as he rubbed Kai's head

"Thank you, Tyson." Said Kai

"Your welcome." Said Tyson

Tyson then heard Kai yarn, laying Kai down on the bed. He got up, feeling Kai grab his wrist.

"Don't leave." Said Kai

"I won't, I'm just going down to the kitchen to cook lunch. I'll be back soon." Said Tyson as he gave Kai a kiss on the forehead

Tyson walked to the bedroom door he heard Kai call his name.

"What's up?"

"I love you."

Tyson smiled.

"I love you too."

And with Tyson walked out of the bedroom, leaving Kai asleep, with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking down into the kitchen, he found Voltaire sitting at the dinning table and Mary cooking lunch. Voltaire looked up from the newspaper, and smiled at Tyson.

"Oh, Tyson. I didn't know you were here. How's school going." Asked Voltaire

"Good, Mr. Voltaire. Can you make Kai some lunch?" Asked Tyson

"Mary, could you please Kai lunch?" Asked Voltaire

"Sure, no problem."

"So, Tyson, take a seat. What brings you here today." Asked Voltaire, smiling at Tyson

"I came over because Kai had an anxiety attack. I was so scared, I comforted, I was the one thing that felt right at the time." Said Tyson

"Tyson, let me ask you. Do you love my son?"

Tyson felt his flush red at Voltaire's question. He thought about it, did he love Kai? Well, what was there not to love about him. He was nice, funny, cute, smart. Sure, he had his depression and anxiety, but Tyson didn't mind those. They were a part of Kai, he loved everything about Kai. So, did he love him?

"Yes, Mr. Voltaire. I do love him." Said Tyson

The more he thought about it, the more he found himself loving Kai. Getting to see Kai everyday, knowing that Kai called him when he need help, and not Mary or Voltaire made Tyson's heart soar with love and happiness. That was when he realized, he would rather by with Kai for the rest of his life, then be without Kai.

"Than, I give you my blessing to date Kai. But, if you hurt him, in the slightest way, I will make sure you'll pay." Said Voltaire

"Yes, Sir, Voltaire, Sir." Said Tyson, giving a salute

"Here you go, Tyson. I made some soup for Kai, I hope he likes it." Said Mary, giving the plate to Tyson

"Thanks, Mary." Said Tyson, as he walked back upstairs

Walking back into Kai's room, he saw that Kai was still asleep. Putting the plate down on the bed, he walked next to the bed and watched as Kai slept. But knowing that Kai need to eat, he shook Kai awake.

"Kai, Babe. Wake up, it's time to eat." Said Tyson, as he heard Kai moan.

"Go away." Said Kai, as he rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head.

Rolling his eyes, he pulled the blanket off Kai's head, only to watch as Kai, once again, moaned and put the pillow over his head. Sighing, Tyson pulled the pillow off Kai's head and hit with it.

"Come on, Kai. You have to get up sometime soon." Said Tyson, as he kept hitting Kai with the pillow

"Alright, fine. I'm up." Said Kai as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Tyson had to hold back an 'aww' just because he didn't feel like being hit with a pillow. Tyson walked over to the desk and grabbed a bowl of soup, and placed it on Kai's lap. Grabbing the desk chair, he pulled next to the bed, and sat down.

"I talked to your grandfather, about us." Said Tyson

"What do you mean 'about us'?" Asked Kai, taking a sip of soup

"Kai, I love you."

Kai paused and then took another sip of soup.

"Why?"

Tyson looked up from the floor to see Kai crying.

"What?"

"Why would you love me? Someone wouldn't want a person with anxiety and depression, and who has scars from when they self-harmed." Said Kai

Tyson lifted up Kai's head and looked into his eyes.

"Kai, I love everything about you. I love the way you smile, I love the way you laugh, I love the way you can have fun. And as for the depression and anxiety, we can overcome it together. I love you."

Tyson placed his lip against Kai's. Feeling his soft lips fit perfectly with his own, Tyson felt that he life would be amazing with Kai by his side. Pulling away, Kai's eyes shined with love and happiness as he looked at Tyson.

"I love you too, Tyson."

And with that, Tyson and Kai knew that life wasn't so boring. When they had each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Kai slammed his hand on his alarm clock, hitting the snooze button. He rolled in bed, knowing that he had to get up sometime soon. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, washing his face and than started getting ready for his shower. Getting out of the shower, he got dressed in his school uniform and took his medication.

Walking downstairs, he sat at the dinning table. Saying good morning to his grandfather and Mary, started eating his breakfast. Once he was done, he grabbed his bag and left the house, seeing Tyson standing at the entrance to the house.

They walked down to school, hand in hand, knowing that the school day would be great.

Once school was over, they walked back to Kai's house.

The months in between were both good and bad. Kai had a hard time dealing with his depression and anxiety, but he got through it. Kai was still on medication, but he was still going good.

He and Tyson had went on their first a couple months ago, and were now in their forth month as boyfriends.

When they had gotten back to Kai's house, they went upstairs and started studying.

"You have trouble with pre-agabra?" Asked Kai, as he looked up from his English homework

"Yes, I hate pre-agabra." Said Tyson, putting his head on Kai's bed

Rolling his eyes, he kissed the top of Tyson's head and looked at Tyson's homework.

"I can help you, if you want." Said Kai

Tyson got up from the bed and hugged Kai.

"Thank you, Kai. Your the best." Said Tyson, kissing Kai on the cheek

"I know, that's why you dated me." Said Kai, smirking

"Oh, haha. Very funny." Said Tyson

"I know." Said Kai

"Oh, shut up." Said Tyson, as he pouted

"Tyson?"

Tyson looked over at Kai.

"I love you."

Tyson smiled.

"I love you too."

The final chapter! I loved working on this story, and thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoring this story! NO FLAMES or else I will let Dranzer burn you with her flames.


End file.
